


Of Muscles and Teasing

by Skywalker1234



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blushing, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Flustered Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Sub Kara Danvers, Teasing, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker1234/pseuds/Skywalker1234
Summary: Kara Danvers has been flexing in front of Lena Luthor all day. Finally, Lena decides enough is enough, and gets back at Kara through some mirciless teasing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	Of Muscles and Teasing

Kara Danvers was wearing a tank top.  
This shouldn't be that big of a deal. Plenty of people wear tank tops. But Lena had never seen Kara in one.  
Lena already knew Kara was muscular. She was Supergirl, for goodness's sake. But to know she was jacked and to actually see it right in front of her were two very different things.  
They were at Lena's new house, moving boxes inside. Because Kara didn't know Lena knew she was Supergirl, Lena insisted carrying some of the boxes herself, and not making Kara do all the work, even though she knew Supergirl could have moved everything in about ten seconds. Though, Lena mused, if Kara had used her superspeed, Lena wouldn't get to witness the gun show.  
Kara had to know what she was doing to Lena. One could only flex accidentally so many times. Every time Kara picked up a box, Lena felt herself get gayer.  
At one point, when Kara was lifting a particularly heavy box and caught Lena staring at her, Kara blushed, then winked at Lena. Lena felt her own cheeks get pink, and almost dropped her own box on her feet.  
After that, Kara seemed to realize what she was doing. She'd flex before picking up a box and look to make sure Lena was watching. By the time they'd moved all the boxes, Lena was sweaty not just because of the manual labor.  
One they finished, both women went into Lena's new living room to have some lemonade. After a minute, Lena turned to Kara.  
"Was all that really necessary?"  
"What?" Kara asked innocently.  
"Kara. You've been flexing all day. You know how hot I find that."  
Kara choked on her lemonade, sputtering, face red.  
Lena smirked. "Kara, you've gotta stop being such a tease when we're busy. It's quite distracting." she purred.  
"Make me."  
"Excuse me?" Lena smirked. This should be fun.  
"Y-you heard me." Kara fidgeted with her glasses.  
Lena got up, and started walking toward where Kara was standing. For every step she took forward, Kara stepped back, until she was against the wall. Lena continued toward her until their faces were inches away from each other. Kara gulped.  
"Kara, who's in charge?"  
"W-well, I, I mean, we both--"  
Lena raised an eyebrow, and Kara's already crimson face somehow blushed deeper.  
"Y-you're in charge," Kara almost squeaked.  
"Good girl." Lena said, then teased, "If I can get you this flustered without even touching you, you're definitely not in a position to be calling the shots, huh?"  
"I-I...I'm not flustered!" Kara protested, embarrassed.  
"Sweetheart, your face is bright red."  
Kara tried to cover her face with her hand, but in her current position it was all too easy for Lena to not let her. "Ah-ah-ah," she tsked, taking Kara's hand and putting it back against the wall. "I'm in charge, remember?"  
Kara nodded, eyes wide, obviously not trusting herself to speak.  
"Now, darling, how about we find that bedroom and I can do what I've been wanting to do to you all day?"  
Strong, muscular Kara Danvers, who can lift a car, Kara Danvers who can vanquish foes effortlessly, Kara Danvers who can face danger without fear, lets out a small whimper and nods meekly.  
Lena Luthor grins, taking Kara's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me irl, you don't.


End file.
